Le Coin
by Asrial
Summary: Kanon a toujours été un enfant agité et brutal.  Donc souvent punit.  Ca ne s'est jamais arrangé


Le coin

C'était l'endroit du Sanctuaire qu'il connaissait le mieux.

Il n'avait rien de remarquable pourtant.

Juste un coin de mur qu'il avait pu explorer de haut en bas au cours des années et de sa croissance.

La première fois qu'il l'avait visité, il avait quatre ans tout juste et venait d'arriver avec son jumeau depuis deux jours.

Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident, sa grande sœur aussi. Il ne lui restait plus que son jumeau qu'il aimait plus que tout.

L'un comme l'autre ne savaient qu'a peine parler à l'époque, tout entier noyés dans cette relation fusionnelle qui était la leur. Ils parlaient "jumeaux" entre eux.

Mais leur nouveau maître n'appréciait pas.

Il les avait prévenu une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il les avait fouetté.

Ils devaient se dissocier l'un de l'autre.

Saga s'était contenté de se rouler en boule autour de lui pour le protéger des coups mais Kanon n'avait pas apprécié.

Il avait sauté à la figure de leur maître malgré son très jeune age pour défendre son grand frère.

Leur maître, surpris, avait été griffé au visage avant d'attraper le nabot par le fond du pantalon et de le tenir à distance.

A cet instant, il avait faillit le tuer.

Pour éviter de cesser a sa pulsion coléreuse, leur maître l'avait traîné jusqu'au pope.

C'était la première fois que Kanon voyait le grand monsieur tout vieux.

Aux pieds du chef de leur ordre, il avait péniblement avalé sa salive pendant que son maître expliquait la raison de sa présence.

Shion n'avait pas sourit, pas bougé, pas moufté.

Il avait juste posé une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant agressif.

Sous sa paume, la petite boule de nerf s'était presque immédiatement calmée.

Shion l'avait poussé dans un coin de son bureau et l'y avait laissé.

Kanon était resté quelques minutes sans bouger avant de s'énerver.

Il avait voulu se retourner, hurler, se débattre, mais quelque chose d'à la fois, chaud, doux, infiniment puissant et particulièrement stricte l'avait empêché de se retourner.

Il pouvait bouger a condition de rester les yeux vers le mur. Il pouvait ouvrir la bouche a condition de ne pas parler.

Très vite, l'ennui l'avait assommé.  
Alors il s'était occupé tout seul.

Le mur était vieux, couvert de défauts et de marque de vie.

Ici, une légère fissure, là, une tache, un peu plus loin, les lignes du marbre qui faisaient une tête de chien, là un chat ou encore un lapin.

Le petit garçon c'était finalement assit par terre, perdu dans les histoires qu'il se racontait tout seul à simplement regarder ce coin de mur à la fois si froid et rassurant…

Lorsque son maître était venu le chercher, c'était un petit Kanon infiniment plus calme qui l'avait suivit.

Cette punition n'avait été que la première de dizaines d'autres…

Rapidement, le maître des jumeaux s'était trouvé incapable d'avoir la moindre autorité sur le cadet; Kanon était un chat fâché qui ne s'adoucissait que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son frère…Ou punis dans le bureau du pope.

Petit à petit, Kanon en était venu à aimer ses punitions.

Il passait des heures, le nez dans le coin, à juste fixer le marbre.

Au début, il se construisait des histoires, puis, avec l'hiver venait, la cheminée avait été allumée et de nouvelles histoires étaient nées d'elles même. L'ombre des flammes sur le mur blanc enflammait l'imagination de l'enfant de mille contes et de cents histoires qu'il s'inventait tout seul.  
Et puis…Il y avait le pope.

Au début, il avait eut peur de lui.

Cet homme grand, si grand, bien plus que son propre maître, si large avec ses robes qui camouflait son corps amaigrit par l'age. Cette crinière verte zébrée de blanc qui encadrait son visage comme celui d'un vieux long dont les crocs sont encore solides et capables du pire…

Au début, Kanon n'osait presque pas respirer, de peur qu'il remarque sa présence. Petit à petit, la présence de Shion était devenue non seulement normale, mais rassurante.

Kanon pouvait rester des heures le nez dans son coin, bercé par ses histoires et la présence a présent familière de Shion.

Un fin sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Le bruit des feuilles de papier qui bruissaient sous les mains fines et agiles du pope.

Les plumes d'acier ou de verre qui plongeaient dans l'encre, s'essuyait sur le bord en bronze de l'encrier, les crépitements du feu dans la cheminé, le ploc-ploc délicat de la cire qui goûtait des chandelles, le bruissement d'étoffe des robes du pope du ses pantalons et son fauteuil, le son doux de sa respiration, jusqu'à celui de son sourire lorsqu'un rapport le mettait de bonne humeur… petit a petit, Kanon avait apprit sans les voir à connaître la moindre variation dans les gestes du pope. Ils étaient devenu un soulagement, un roc rassurant et immuable qu'il mettait un point d'honneur a recevoir au moins une fois par semaine.

Avec l'age néanmoins, le jeune gémeau s'était fait de moins en moins punir. Ho, à sept ou huit ans, il allait quand même observer le coin une fois ou deux par mois, mais ce n'était plus aussi souvent. Il devenait un grand garçon…

Et puis… Un élément de dissonance était entré dans sa…leur vie… car oui, pour l'enfant, les heures qu'il passait en silence dans le bureau de Shion était devenu un élément de "leur" vie a tous les deux.

Mu était arrivé.

Le jeune gémeau haïssait le bébé frêle et tout rose.

Il le haïssait pour lui voler le calme et la tranquillité qu'il avait enfin trouvés hors des bras de son frère.

Il le haïssait pour hurler comme tous les bébés dès que sa couche était sale ou qu'il avait faim.

Il le haïssait pour lui voler son frère, aussi… Surtout…. Saga passait du temps avec le bébé. Son frère semblait comme fasciné par ce nabot aux cheveux noirs qui puait et hurlait.

C'est avec une joie mauvaise qu'il avait vu le nain se déplumer complètement pour rester chauve comme un vieux. Lorsque l'épais duvet noir avait commencé à être remplacé par de doux cheveux parme, Kanon avait été scandalisé. Comment ce voleur de frère osait-il devenir mignon et adorable ? C'était pas juste.

Plus d'une fois il s'était battu avec son frère, le cœur brisé de la voir s'éloigner petit à petit de lui.

Plus d'une fois il était resté dans son coin de bureau, le cœur lourd et des sanglots étouffés dans la gorge.

Il se rappelait de la première fois où le pope l'avait consolé.

C'était juste une main sur son épaule, juste cette chaleur apaisante qu'il sentait toujours dans son dos quand il était punit.

Il avait relevé un petit nez humide de larmes et de morve sur le grand pope. Il lui avait semblé que Shion avait rapetissé. A moins que ce soit lui qui ai grandit. Le vieil atlante s'était agenouillé près de lui. Il avait tiré un mouchoir en lin brodé à son chiffre de sa manche et l'avait fait se moucher. Kanon s'était ensuite jeté dans ses robes pour y pleurer tout son saoul.

Shion l'avait laissé faire.

Il ne l'avait pas entouré de ses bras mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus.

Le petit garçon avait pu vider toute sa peine avant d'être à nouveau repoussé dans le Coin. Son coin.

Les années avaient passées. Il était devenu un adolescent, puis un jeune homme.

A treize ans, il le visitait encore quatre ou cinq fois par ans.

Si la punition l'agaçait, après tout, il n'était plus un bébé, elle l'apaisait toujours autant.

La présence de Shion dans son dos, le bruit du vélin, le chuintement de ses robes, la plume qui grattait le papier….

Il n'y avait guère que là qu'il ne ressentait pas cette atroce colère, cette infinie jalousie et ce désespoir intense qui croissait dans son cœur a mesure qu'il perdait son frère pour l'armure des gémeaux et pour Mu.

"- JE TE CONNAIS SAGA ! TON CŒUR EST AU MAL ! COMME LE MIEN !"

La grille le retenait, l'eau montait en même temps que la panique.

"- REVIENS SAGA ! SAGAAAA ! TU NE PEUX PAS TUER TON PROPRE FRERE ! SAGAAAAAAAAA !"

La haine aussi montait, sans que rien ne puisse la contrôler.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'apaiser et le rassurer.

Il n'y avait plus ce marbre froid sur lequel il avait si longtemps projeté son fantasme. Juste l'eau glacée de la mer qui rentrait dans sa bouche et ses poumons…

Puis il y avait eut le contact distant de l'Ecaille du Dragon des Mers.

A l'abri, Kanon avait créé son empire en manipulant Poséidon.

Comme son frère, il manipulait les dieux. Comme son frère, il avait travaillé à la chute du Sanctuaire sans le savoir.

Mais contrairement à son frère, il avait vécu.

Son cœur se déchira en deux lorsque les bronzes lui apprirent la mort de son jumeau.

Il le savait pourtant, il l'avait ressentit comme si une part de lui-même s'était éteinte mais n'avait pas voulu l'accepter.

Il avait laissé ses autres généraux gérer les bronzes pour se cacher un moment dans ses appartements.

Le marbre y était différent, plus vert, plus lisse aussi.

Et surtout, il n'y avait pas de présence solide et chaleureuse derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas son coin…son coin à lui…

Les yeux fermés, il invoqua néanmoins le souvenir de ces heures plus faciles.

La présence du pope qui l'entourait machinalement d'un calme chaud et doux, son frère à la frontière de son esprit, ce marbre qu'il connaissait par cœur…  
C'est l'esprit plus clair qu'il retourna au combat. 

Et c'est l'esprit tout a fait stable qu'il rouvrit les yeux alors que ses plaies cicatrisaient rapidement après l'attaque de Milo. Saori le fixait sans comprendre.  
Que faisait-il là, dans ce qui avait été le bureau du pope ? Pourquoi était-il assis par terre, le nez dans le coin du bureau, les yeux clos ?

"- Kanon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Une vague irritation le fit frémir.

Que faisait-elle là, celle là ? Qu'empiétait-elle sur son petit coin de calme et de soulagement ?

Ils allaient tous partir au combat et a la mort dans quelques minutes. Ne pouvait-il une dernière fois retrouver cet état de plénitude qui avait été lé sien quand il était tout petit ?

Il ne répondit même pas.

Le cœur vide, il suivit les autres pour les enfers et vers la mort.

Le coin n'avait pas changé.

Aucune ligne de fracture n'avait bougé, aucune fissure n'avait été rebouchée.

Les travaux étaient pourtant finit dans le Sanctuaire mais rien n'avait changé dans le bureau du pope.

Ho, bien sur, il y avait l'électricité à présent. Mais Shion ne l'allumait jamais. Il préférait travailler à la lueur de la bougie. L'odeur de cire chaude lui manquait autrement et il expliquait que les néons lui fatiguaient les yeux.

Malgré ses presque trente ans, Kanon fixait le coin comme un gosse punit.  
Parce que punit, il l'était.  
Encore…

Les yeux clos, il écoutait chacun de ces sons si apaisants qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Les mains de Shion sur le vélin, la plume qui grattait le papier, le feu dans la cheminé….

Il était là depuis près de deux heures pour s'être battu avec Mu.

Un sourire moqueur lui monta aux lèvres.

Il ne le voyait pas bien sur, mais Mu était dans l'autre coin, à l'opposé de la pièce. Lui ne profitait pas des reflets du feu de la cheminée pour se distraire. Lui n'avait pas comme lui tout un monde de contes et de légendes déjà prêt qui n'attendaient que lui pour passer le temps.

Kanon se fichait de sa lèvre fendue comme il se fichait d'avoir collé un œil au beurre noir au jeune Atlante.

Ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers.

Et Shion avait agit comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il n'avait pas cherché a savoir qui avait tord ou qui avait raison. Il avait puni les deux gamins mal élevés.

"- Vous pouvez filer."

La voix sèche et irritée du pope le fit sursauter.

Déjà ?

Il quitta son coin pour croiser le regard haineux de Mu.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, Kanon vint glisser un bras autour de la taille du pope. Machinalement, Shion le serra contre lui avant de lui embrasser le front.

Il faudrait longtemps pour que le petit agneau accepte que le grand mouton avait choisit un petit gémeau.

Comme il avait fallut longtemps au petit gémeau pour qu'il accepte qu'un grand gémeau ait choisit un petit agneau…

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être au coin." Soupira Shion en effleurant la joue de son folâtre et incompréhensible compagnon.

Un sourire un peu fou apparut sur les lèvres de Kanon.

Ho oui ! Il l'aimait son coin… Presque autant que celui qui l'y rassurait toujours depuis qu'il était tout petit.


End file.
